mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 2 Demo/Version 0.9b
Version 0.9b is the second revision of the ninth major release and final alpha revision of the ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo. It was released on July 24, 2014. Version history 0.9.1.1659 Notable major changes ***Online Mode added! Please note that your MGN account must be activated to play online – this will happen sometime over the next week. Don’t have an account yet? Register here! We will be expanding on this barebones functionality later. ***Replay functionality added! We will be expanding on this in the future. ***Target Test level 3 added! ***Marth, Zero Suit Samus, and Chibi-Robo added! ***Silph. Co and Skyward Voyage added! ***Special Modes added! ***Mario and Link have a fresh new look! ***Ichigo and Naruto have a fresh coat of paint! ***Global traction fixes! ***Improved support for sour/sweetspots! Users will see big improvements in aim-based attacks such as CF’s “nipple spike” dair, Zelda’s fair/bair/dair, and more. ***New hit effects which now rotate and resize based off of knockback. ***Other new misc. effects (fast fall, shield hit, etc.) ***Improved egg/frozen effects and mashing calculations ***Entire roster redone using new development tools ***SDI distance doubled ***Forbidden DI is now forbidden ***Training mode combo counter now includes grabs ***Sounds can no longer play more than once on the same frame ***Fixed an issue with knockback staling ***Fixed an issue with knockback speed calculations using the wrong damage value ***Added hitlag to wall-bounces ***Can now c-stick smashes out of crouch ***Players no longer need to wait 10 frames after hitstun ends to use special attacks ***Some projectiles inherit the color changes of the character who fired them ***Projectiles and items can now receive hitlag ***Fixed Jungle Japes issue where more than one player could enter barrel at once ***Meteor cancelling is now on frame 9 rather than frame 10 ***Fixed issue dealing with projectiles dying earlier when a character detransforms ***Ledge actions are no longer affected by wind ***Sand Ocean track speed now carries over into aerial momentum if players jump ***Only high-leveled CPUs do advanced mechanics (Fox multishine taunt for example) ***Can now cancel airdodges into tether attacks ***Grabbed and pitfallen foes now have heavy armor ***CPUs understand invincibility ***Players now receive grab release knockback if an opponent is hit out of their grab/throw **Can now do dash attacks with the c-stick **The game camera can now follow objects such as Black Mage’s warp and Meteor, and Ness’s PK Thunder. **Momentum is reset during star/screen KO’s to prevent lag due to mathematical calculations **Homing projectiles (missiles, for example) now switch targets after being reflected **Balance changes for the entire cast **Sonic side special now works similarly to Wolf in Brawl, but can be angled downward or upward **Bomberman’s bomb mechanics have changed significantly. **Can now throw bombs upward **Can now throw bombs downward while in the air **Has jump startup while holding a bomb **Can shorthop with a bomb **Can no longer double jump while holding a bomb **Aerial bomb kick sends bombs at a 50 degree angle. Minor changes **Improved momentum for Captain Falcon’s up special **New Falcon Punch effect! **Donkey Kong up special now rises when players mash the special attack button **Fixed minor issue with Captain Falcon’s special attacks, causing players to have to wait 2 frames between use **Fixed issue with Ness’s PK Thunder causing strange rotation and gravity issues under some circumstances **Ness’s up special now does a flip at the end **Fixed Sheik’s invisible needles **Fox bounces if players land with upB **Mega Man’s Black Hole Bomb redone – let go of special attack while it is overlapping an opponent to trap them! **TONS more. **This update was over 1600 revisions. Due to time and space constraints, I can not list every change. Rest assured, though, there’s a lot. 0.9.1.1748 Notable major changes ***Fixed issue preventing activated MGN accounts from getting online ***Updated game credits and title screen for v0.9b ***Fixed issue preventing Sheik from loading when selected on CSS ***Fixed issues that would prevent some stages from being disabled in random select ***Fixed inactive AI during sudden death ***Fixed assorted bugs that would have greatly affected online play ***Power shields no longer trigger actions that only happen on shield hit (such as destroying a projectile) ***Fixed momentum physics issue when double jumping ***Fixed freeze bug on Casino Night Zone with items on ***Fixed freeze bug with final smash aura and a star KO ***Fixed freeze bug with pausing with a Smash Ball onscreen ***Fixed freeze bug with Mega Man’s final smash taunt ***Fixed issue that would let some characters have unlimited projectiles at once ***Fixed Cuccos and Blue Shells overstaying their welcome ***Fixed Black Mage’s final smash final hit not working ***Fixed Sheik getting stuck in cucco animation ***Fixed Donkey Kong freeze bug on forward throw (landing animation issue not fixed yet) ***Lloyd’s final smash correctly traps opponents ***Fixed an issue that allowed players to SDI out of Meta Knight’s final smash ***Fixed freeze bug when missing Link’s final smash ***Link now releases opponents if there is anything preventing him from reaching them during FS ***Fixed issue that kept Yoshi stuck on platforms with downB if timed correctly ***Fixed issue with weird invisible bumpers on Casino Night Zone ***Fixed invincibility issues with Marth and Peach’s counters ***Fox and Zelda are now visible during star KO ***Fixed Ray Gun, Cucco, and Beam Sword for Link ***Fixed an issue with Donkey Kong and Samus’s neutral specials not charging correctly ***Relatively large balance changes to Pikachu and Samus ***Fixed an issue with Samus and Zero Suit Samus’s victory theme ***Captain Falcon no longer vanishes during FS ***Fixed effect flipping issue with Ness and Black Mage ***Fixed huge issue with Chibi-Robo’s Pick Up and Samus’s Charge Shot ***Fixed issue with Zero Suit Samus’s entrance using Samus’s entrance animation ***Chibi-Robo’s Pick Up no longer works on stage hazards or final smashes Minor changes ***Fixed Samus’s pummel ***Sped up Black Mage’s stop release by two frames ***Sora’s back aerial no longer does 22% damage ***Fixed gravity and rotation issues with Samus’s bomb jump (including ledge-grab rocket boost) ***Fixed music loop on Shadow Moses Island ***Fixed Landmaster SFX bug on jump ***Fixed huge issue with Landmaster appearing in the middle of stages ***Improved frame data for Yoshi’s dash attack ***Fixed issue with Samus’s tether not working ***Sora’s up special startup hitbox issue fixed ***Sora’s side smash slowed down ***Tightened hitbox on Chibi-Robo’s grab ***Raised angle and lowered power on Chibi-Robo’s forward smash first hit ***Tightened hitbox on Chibi-Robo’s down smash, made sweetspot larger, halved sourspot duration ***Fixed issue with Chibi-Robo’s side special deceleration doing a weird satanic dance ***Added hitbox “swell” (reduction in size over time) for Chibi-Robo’s side special ***Mario regains down special boost when grabbing a ledge ***Fixed a hitbox issue with Mario’s up smash first active frame ***Removed extraneous frames from Marth’s counter detection ***Marth can now continue with forward dancing blade if he presses B and no direction ***Fixed issue with Chibi-Robo’s Pick Up that would sometimes leave behind a frozen projectile ***Zero Suit Samus’s final smash damage lowered ***Donkey Kong fthrow walking speed lowered ***Chibi-Robo’s fsmash first hit no longer has reversible knockback ***Chibi-Robo’s dash attack sweetspot made more apparent ***Captain Falcon’s Falcon Punch effect resized, now fades out ***Mario can now grab the ledge at the end of Cape ***Black Mage dair slightly strengthened ***Black Mage dash attack super-armor-disabling bug fixed ***Black Mage issue where attacks would be cancelled if Meteor went out of bounds fixed ***Slightly improved the strength of Jigglypuff’s Rest and Up Throw ***Fixed issue with Sora’s final smash not connecting when it should ***Fixed issue canceling Link’s ledge attack ***Kirby has two less frames of landing lag on dair ***Kirby’s forward smash slides farther ***New entrance for Marth ***Slowed Sora’s final smash down ***Fixed double sound issue on Lloyd’s taunt ***Fixed Super Saiyan Goku’s Kamehameha ***Aesthetic improvements to ZSS’s final smash ***Sped up Link’s bomb pluck after landing ***Fixed priority error with Mario Finale ***Improved hitstun on Tails fair ***Naruto’s dash attack slides a little farther ***Mega Man’s dair gives an upward boost again ***Strengthened Marth’s counter and Peach’s toad Known Issues **A few items are temporarily disabled: ***Assist Trophies ***Pokeballs ***Bumpers ***Exploding Tag ***There is no automatic detection for Online Mode latency settings. ***Items and stage hazards can cause Online Mode and Replay desyncs in some rare situations (please report if you figure it out!) ***There are some rotation issues with Kirby hats and some item attacks. ***Final Smash aura and Mega/Mini mode don’t work well together ***Donkey Kong’s forward throw glitches upon landing ***Ness’s PSI Magnet does not absorb projectiles ***Tails’ Ray Gun and Star Rod animations do not shoot projectiles ***Chibi-Robo can…pick up an opponent’s Giga Robo and put him in his head. 0.9.1.1965 Notable major changes ***Online Updates ****Online Mode maximum input delay 4 frames → 3 frames ****Online Mode now sends extra copies of your controls so that if packets are lost the game can recover more quickly. (Meaning less lag!) ****You can now move in the waiting room ****Added “remember me” checkbox to online login (saves username) ****Quitting waiting room now disconnects you from the servers ****Online mode now displays notification to log out and reconnect if 1 minute goes by and the other players have not responded ****Fixed random character usage for online mode (same character for match as waiting room) ****Game now exits after desyncs that freeze the game for too long after a match ends on one machine ****Fixed bug that caused online mode to become permanently slower after the first match **Exploding Tag item removed **Fixed the sides of several stages so characters no longer get stuck as easily **Fixed freeze bug with Tails CPU. **Moves that can be interrupted in the air with aerials (Mega Man’s Beat Call, for example) work properly with the C-Stick now. **Grab key tossing for non-swingable items now drops item downward while in mid-air, and throws item forward on ground **Fixed issue with smash ball growing/shrinking every time it’s picked up in Mega/Mini mode **Tails, Wario and Pikachu’s star rod/ray gun animations fixed **Final Smash attacks no longer cancelable in Turbo mode **Fixed bug with hovering when pressing up/jump while falling with Peach/Goku **You can now grab your teammate when team damage is on **Power Shield no longer receive hitstun **Gangplank Galleon visually updated, new barrel comes in from the side **Fixed bug with grab attacks that allowed other grab attacks to steal away the grabbed opponent **Countering items no longer freezes them, and you cannot counter your own tossed projectiles **Removed rotation while attacking on slopes Minor changes **Updated the credits **Updated Target Test button design **The title screen says 2014! Important. **Pokeball Charizard’s knockback angle on Flamethrower updated **Pokeball Chikorita’s knockback angle on Razor Leaf updated **Pokeball Koffing’s Smokescreen updated graphically **Increased Blue Shell knockback **Tweaked costumes for Captain Falcon and Sora **Fixed electric hit effects not playing (CF knee, for example) Character Changes *Captain Falcon **Ledge Attack updated graphically **New effects for Falcon Kick **Max jump speed slightly lowered **“Gentleman Jab” added *Chibi-Robo **Grab realigned **SideB hitbox realigned **Can no longer store Giga-Robo in his head **Fixed an issue where Telly Vision could get stuck cheering forever *Donkey Kong **Dash attack endlag slowed down **Utilt KOs a little worse **Fair meteor smash hitbox made bigger **Fixed a math error on Giant Punch that caused KOs at 20% **Giant punch only has super armor at full charge. **UpB hitboxes tightened; now punishable. Also, height halved, and sliding bug fixed **Fixed getting stuck in his win animation **New effects for Hand Slap **New XL Revival Platform **Removed a couple white pixels in some of the animations **Fixed transparent eyes in run *Goku **Animations lined up to more smoothly transition **Kamehameha sticks to his hands in the air (also applies to alternate forms of Goku and Kirby) **Jab acts like a jab and properly cancels into the second one as any other jab does **Fixed bug with transforming from Kaio-Ken **Super Saiyan Goku’s name properly displays as Goku *Ichigo **Down Special (grounded) no longer punishable before meteor hit comes out **SideB slowed down, less safe on shield, hitboxes a little smaller *Jigglypuff **Air speed re-upped **Rest re-tooled **Pound works more similarly to the Smash Bros. games **Fair and Bair have a bit more hitstun **Roll and tech roll distances adjusted **Roll animation flipped *Kirby **Ledge attack cancelling out sometimes fixed **Kirby Hat specials match the various changes from other characters *Link **Grounded Up Special given more endlag and less priority **Fsmash has lower damage output. Power raised on second hit. **Dair has two frames more landing lag **New vertical taunt *Lloyd **Final Smash properly traps foes **Dash attack rebalanced, it’s now a combo starter that hits upward *Mario **Fixed issue with run skipping a frame while looping (Thanks Whaku!) **New color scheme (more akin to SSB4 rather than Brawl) *Marth **Tipper boxes revamped to account for interpolation **Dair knockback retooled so that tipper isn’t as easily meteor canceled **Max air speed raised **Removed “red line” that would appear at the top of Up Smash *Mega Man **Animations lined up to more smoothly transition **Dash attack and ftilt damage increased **Dtilt has less hitstun, but better trajectory **Utilt has more hitstun, hits harder, and reaches higher **Dsmash angle raised to prevent bad DI kos at low percentages **Fair given punishing landing lag if landed at any time during active frames, zero otherwise **Bair weakened **Dair strengthened **Dthrow angle changed to be not abusable **Uncharged Mega Buster does not cause flinch, increased projectile limit. Damage is now static based on which level of shot is fired (there was a small window where uncharged buster could be 1% stronger, for example) **Weapon Change now doesn’t flip when facing the other way (Left is always Black Hole Bomb, Right is always Crash Bomber). Also its HUD has new additional graphics showing projectile of choices. **Beat Call doesn’t improperly disable sometimes when interrupted with aerials’ landing lag anymore. **Super Mega Man (final smash) can now run, attributes are closer to Mega Man, but superior *Meta Knight **Fsmash range adjusted **Dash Attack power revamped **Fixed an issue where fsmash audio did not play on successful hits **Added 2 Taunts for Meta Knight *Naruto **Fixed an issue that could disable Naruto’s voice sometimes **Up-B mine can now be hit and destroyed. *Ness **Bthrow now matches Zelda’s *Peach **Turnips now can properly hit both left and right **Weakened the damage output on Peach’s Toad counter. *Tails **Jumps slightly shortened, upB distance upped **Fair/dair power buffed *Samus **Bombs can now be hit and destroyed. **Idle, Run and Dtilt animations adjusted **Nspecial, Fspecial, Dspecial and Fair effects updated **Grab completely redone **Ftilt and Utilt range increase **Missile frame timing adjusted to match melee **Physics updated (lower aircontrol and airspeed, different jump heights) **Bomb Jumping reworked **Jab range updated **Grounded upB physics adjusted **Fsmash and Dair power weakened **Has a backflip animation added *Sonic **SideB sweetspot strengthened, made bigger *Sora **Flowmotion issue with hitting shields until they break fixed **Two frames of startup added to Strike Raid **Four frames of startup and five frames of endlag added to Thundaga **One frame of startup added to Flowmotion **One less frame in between Nair hits **Flowmotion back followup nerfed to prevent “psuedo-infinite” from tech chasing on FD, and instead promote combos **Dsmash damage nerfed **No reversable KB on UpB **Rebalanced Dtilt and Dair so they can be combo’d out of **Bair Nair hitboxes expanded *Wario **Fart levels retimed, power level slightly lower **Fixed an issue causing Wario to not have invincibility during rolls in some situations *Yoshi **Uair hitbox tightened **Double jump length shortened a bit, dips a little lower before rising **Dsmash has higher power **Dtilt has set knockback **Updated Dragon Yoshi’s name to say Yoshi *Zero Suit Samus **Priority lowered on Fsmash **Weight is a little lighter, similar to her smash counterpart **Ledge roll distance updated **Ledge attack knockback upped *Zelda **Fixed visual issue with pitfall animation 0.9.1.1978 Notable major changes ***Fixed issue that did not allow High Latency mode to work on connections that require it (!!!) ***This means if you get stuck in waiting room consistently you are now able to still play Online Mode if the room is set to High Latency! Please note that these connections will take a little longer to initiate a match for now, so please be patient. ***(Hopefully) fixed pesky issue with Waiting Room that made projectiles shoot out randomly and attacks end prematurely in matches if you were moving around or attacking the sandbag ***You can finally move/attack in Waiting Room! Hopefully! ***You should no longer have to clear your data out randomly, a workaround was found for the savedata bug! ***Fixed a couple of issues with re-sending Online Mode packets that should improve lag even more ***Fixed time/stock filter ***Fixed issue with assist trophies spawning a trillion million times **Minor changes: ***Fixed an issue that could lead to Rush Adapter Mega Man being temporarily immobile ***Fixed music on Fourside ***Fixed music on Silph Co ***Samus’s ftilt now has a sound effect again ***Link’s boomerang is properly affected by powershielding – Link players, be careful! ***Black Mage’s stop hitboxes tightened, and the attack has a bit more endlag ***Fixed a minor issue with frame delay when games began early in the Waiting Room ***Tails’ jump height is a little higher but not quite as high as 0.9.1.1748 ***Chibi-Robo’s nair second hit angle has been lowered ***Bobombs now work properly when hitting the ground 0.9.1.1981 Notable major changes ***If your save data is corrupted, the game will automatically clear it out for you and give an error message. 0.9.1.1982 Notable major changes **The game now sends the last three frames of inputs with each Online Mode packet, smoothing out lag if a packet is lost. External links *[http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoV0_9b1982.zip Download Version 0.9b of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo for Windows.] *[http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoV0_9b1982_mac.zip Download Version 0.9b of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo for Mac.] *[http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoV0_9b1982_linux.tar Download Version 0.9b of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo for Linux.] Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Demo Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series